


Bad Choices

by orphan_account



Category: Trolls (2016)
Genre: A lil OOC, Angst, Blood, Chill, M/M, Pain, Possibly angry boyfriends :), Rainbow blood, Rainbows I Guess, Save, THI S IS A LIL INSANE, Violence, fluff??, kms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:23:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Branch wants to know if Creek can fight.And what better way is there than to bubble up some anger?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea what I was on in order to make this-
> 
> But uh- this will probably be VERY short for a first chapter?  
> There will only be two chapters so- yeah-

Another day of a Bergen free life. At  _least_ until a Bergen drops by-  Branch heaved a log out of the way as he was off from his bunker and to Troll Village. It had rained last night, a storm on a few levels if to be in fact. Branch had hoped the village was ok- even though he disliked how loud and irritating the place could be.  _That_ part seriously worries him of any Bergens- what if they heard the loud sounds of party's and music inching from the safe borders of Troll Village? And what if they heard??

Ok- Enough of the Bergen talk- Branch was out on errands. And his errands had lead him to Troll Village for a few supplies, bread dough and some berries that only the most daring Trolls would go out there to pick and either come back.... Or not.... As Branch was just about to make way for the mini markets he found a distracting Troll in the open and next to the border with the tree's. 

Creek....

Creek sat there with his legs in a butterfly cross and his hands rested in his lap. The Zen Troll seemed to be very relaxed- Of course- Creek was always relaxed and collected. Branch began to head for Creek before being stopped from surprise-

"Ello Branch, fine day it is hm?"

"How did you-"

"Your aura is strong, love. It's a pain in the head to even look into it or to feel and sense it." Creek had said with a relaxed smile and his eyes closed.

" _You're a pain in my arse..._ " Branch had muttered and stepped closer to Creek, already annoyed by the Zen Troll, "And  _DON'T_ call me 'love'. Also. Might I ask whatever you're doing?"

Creek wasn't by far any fazed by Branch's morning attitude. "Aight then, Heart. And it's called meditating. Though I wouldn't expect you to know because you spend so much time in that home of yours."

"I know what meditating is!" Branch had almost yelled in anger. God Creek was always so frustrating. "And second- I did know what you were doi-"

"I know you knew. You just didn't ask things properly because you let your anger ahead of you. Why don't you relax for once? Get rid of that tension..."

"I don't relax and I  _don't_ need to."

"Suit yourself then, mate." Creek finished the conversation before breathing in slowly and releasing. He had felt the need to release the stress.

Branch had almost growled though had quickly relaxed. He still stored some of his anger- causing him to get a little salty. He sat next to Creek, watching as the Zen Troll perched his arms apart from his sides, palms facing up in a ready go meditation position before breathing in and out once again.

"Please do keep in mind that your aura is STILL a seriously bad taste to the eye and mind as you should take mmm... Probably a Hundred Yards away from me?" Creek said.

Branch gave Creek a dark glare, "Is that all you ever do? Complain about my aura and meditate?"

"And Yoga."

"And Yoga... Do you ever fight?" Branch had asked.

"Love does it look like I do?" Creek was starting to get annoyed by Branch's sudden urge to ask questions.

"No, but do you?" Branch was letting out a little of his salt.

"No. I don't. Make peace and not war, Branch...." Creek said as his eyebrows furrowed a bit.

Branch was curious honestly. Maybe he could get Creek to fight... He just had to prod and poke at Creek's mind and emotions. Branch would then literally poke Creek in the head-

"What do you want, Branch?" Creek surprisingly spoke in a calm tone.

"Hippy-"

"Don't call me a Hippy, love." Ok that got something to tick in Creek.

"If you're going to call me 'love' then I'm going to call you a Hippy." Branch stated in a cool yet argumentative tone.

"It's insulting so I'm going to ask you nicely as usua-"

"You usually never ask me anything nicely."

"Branch don't try my patience." Creek seemed to obviously look angered. Also not to mention sounding annoyed.

Branch hid a grin. "Then what are you? A Tree Hugger?" he asked mischieviously and began to gently punch Creek's shoulder.

"Branch must you try to agitate me?" Creek asked before opening his eyes. Oh yeah, there was definantly some fury there.

"Maybe. Maybe not. Hippy. Tree hugger......  _Snake_.. Snake suits you. You are a huge slithering jerk afterall. It's surprising how you hide it from Poppy all the ti-" Right then Creek would shove Branch down.

There we go....

"OooOooh... I'm so scared. Were you trying to hurt me?" Branch tossed some sarcasm in there.

"Branch I think you should just shut that big mouth of yours." Creek had snapped.

"You think?? That's something coming from you!" Branch raised his voice, attracting an audience of a couple Trolls or more.

Creek's cheeks flushed furiously in embarrassment- "Shut. Up.!" he said inbetween teeth-

"Or what? Are you going to do something if I don't?" 

Without any warning Creek would pin Branch to the ground. He threatened to hurt Branch with a fist next to his head. It had grown quiet until-

" _Hit me. I DARE you._ " Branch had said with the most sincere tone. " _Hippy_."

Creek almost immediately punched Branch in the face before being punched back and kicked off. The few Trolls gasped a bit as Branch had gotten back up. Branch had recieved a black eye from Creek's hard punch. The Not so Zen Troll stood up and shoved Branch against a tree roughly and kneed the unhappy one in the stomach.

Branch had gasped for air before clawing at Creek's face, rainbow blood slowly ran down his right cheek as his hair became a disaster that could've made him look like a rabid animal.

To Branch's surprise, Creek was alot stronger than he looked. Branch felt a couple of hands creep to his neck before quickly pushing the other away to evade he a neck choking grip.

As Creek would grab Branch by the hair Branch would hit the other in the torso repeatedly as a panicked self defence.

Creek winced as his torso was being bruised to high hell, shoving Branch's face into the dirt to make him stop. He stepped back as Branch would get right back up. Within the free time he had he would touch his scratched cheek to find his own blood on his fingers..

As Branch got up he would grab a stick from the ground- a sharp one to be exact and swung it- cutting Creek in the side deeply for any defence.

Bad choice...

Creek tackled Branch down like a angry football player, accidentally scratching Branch's chest as he threw the stick off and somewhere around the area then began to repeatedly punch the grey Troll.

Branch would grip and push Creek's active arms in bruising attempts to make the purple Troll stop. The small audience began to ultimately worry if Branch were to survive any of this.

_"Where's Poppy?"_

_"No get Peppy!"_

_"Peppy will know what to do!!"_

_"No! Poppy can stop this!"_

They all muttered to one another as few attempted to walk up to the two but only to retreat in fear of getting hurt...

Branch's attempts were fatal to Creek's attack as red crimson would now trickle from his nose and cut lip.

_"Somebody stop him!!"_

_"Get help!"_

_"Make him stop!!!"_

Branch regretted his Bad Choices to try and get Creek to fight..

Creek's fist had stopped with two last blows before moving his hands to Branch's neck again and start to slowly squeeze-

Branch had weakly tried to push Creek away by the face as he gagged and struggled to escape from the Trolls now deadly grip to his neck..

Branch was running out of air..

And time....

As Creek's grip grew tighter and tighter his vision grew blurry and his eyes drooped, daring to close......

His struggles grew slow and his arms fell to the ground.......

 


	2. I'm sorry or not

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I honestly will make a Chapter 3. Idk.

 " _I..... I-I can't....._ "

Creek had mumbled under his breath before letting go.

The grey Troll gasped for air, coughing and wincing in pain. Cringing to the feeling of his neck stinging to the bruises that were made from Creek's tight squeeze.

Branch only then flinched as a couple wet drops hit his cheek. He weakly stared up at Creek with now wide eyes and eyebrows furrowed from confusion.

Wasn't he dying? Wasn't Creek just trying to kill him a couple seconds ago? And was....

Was Creek....

Crying......?

" _I can't- I just can't-_ " Creek muttered more words, tears streaming down his cheeks. " _I'm not- I don't- R-Relax... Inner peace... Inner peace...._ "

To Branch, Creek was speaking nonsence. Branch's face grew to a much more concerned look. He has never seen the Zen Troll so distressed before.                                

"Creek.... I- Are you...."

" _Branch I'm so-... SO sorry.._ " Creek sounded like he meant the apologie and he did. Especially with the crying, it definantly meant something.

Just as the two were beginning to come to their sences a voice had almost boomed. Or did-

"What's going on? Where's Branch?! Creek??!"

Poppy came right out from the crowd. Fear in her eyes and disappointment on her face once she saw Creek and Branch's appearance. "C-Creek!!" she shrieked in worry before rushing over to the boys and pulling Creek off of Branch gently. "Someone get him to Dr. Plum Plimsy ASAP!" she said, helping Creek over to the other Trolls. She then turned her head to Branch. Oh god she looked so..... So mad.

Branch stumbled to get up before being punched- though not too hard- in the shoulder. "Branch what is wrong with you today?!"

"What is wrong with _ me_?!! Are you seriously assuming I started the fight!??"

"Assuming? No! I know you did it! Creek doesn't fight!"

"Then where did I get all these marks, huh?! He fought back! And I almost died!!" Branch argued with Poppy angrily.

"In defence! He would never kill!!" man Poppy was almost too far upset. Almost upset to tears!

"Poppy he's a total jerk and h-"

"Shut it!"

It grew quiet. Poppy glaring at Branch and him staring at her.

"Go away. Go to your bunker. Get yourself fixed up because next thing tomorrow I'm going to make you spend an entire day together."

"Poppy n-"

"I am sick of you and Creek's rivalry! You're going to get to know each other AND become friends even if it's the last thing I do." Poppy was serious. Dead serious.

Branch narrowed his eyes at Poppy before walking away, tumbling every now and then. He made his way back home and into his bunker from the not so welcoming mat, wincing as he fell onto the platform.

How could Poppy even believe that douche. Sure he started to fight but he damn well didn't throw the last blow. 

And  _HE_ was the one dying. Not Creek.

Branch pulled the lever, the platform began to lower him down into the bunker. God he wanted to throw up.

He  _HAD_ to spend a whole day with Creek.

Fan-

Fucking-

Tastic.

He gave out a small whimper once he had to walk again, grabbing the aid supplies he collected and needed just for anything if he were to be in a Bergen apocalypse for the 10 years.

While cleaning and patching the wounds he thought of how he could deal with Creek by tomorrow. What were they even going to do? Sit around? Stay quiet?

Poppy was crazy to think that they would interact in any way. What did ShE think they would do? Play board games? Throw a party-? Which was totally going to be off the table. No parties were going to be thrown in his damn bunker-

He was so damn salty about Creek- How was Creek even stronger than him anyway?? Does it have to do with the yoga??? He's been heaving supplies and walking around everyday through 20 years.

He's even self taught himself how to fight- well- he was kinda bad at that BUT that wasn't the point.

Whatever. He needed time alone...

 

 

_**"AH DAMMIT!!"** _

He screamed in irritation.

He forgot the bread dough and berries...

 

The next day Branch was woken up by agressive knocking on his door. Branch got up from his bed and grumbled, walking up to the door and opening it.

Oh no.

In a quick move he attempted to slam the door shut but only it was avoided by a pink foot.

"Ow-" a voice added before Branch sighed and opened the door again.

"I didn't think you were being serious..."

"Of course I was serious! You began a fight with Creek and now you HAVE to make up for it!" Poppy said with a smile, motioning a character up ahead of her.

Oh damn...

Creek didn't look so good. Even behind that calm smile Branch could tell that Creek could possibly be pissed off. And... Hurt. Hurt emotionally.

Branch rolled his eyes before moving aside, letting Creek walk in, leaving Poppy alone with Branch.

"Poppy I really don't think this is necessary..."

"Well at the moment I don't care about what you think. Don't you dare attack him again though. You really wouldn't want to know what I would do." Poppy swore before leaving Branch's door step.

Branch would close the door. Once he turned around he made a small cry. As he found himself face to face with Creek.

"Goodmorning Branch! You seem different today. Did Maddy give you a hair-cut?" Creek surprisingly became the huge fucking douche again.

"Quit gloating. You had your glory..." Branch scoffed, giving Creek a dirty look.

"Oh but love, you look nice! It's a perfect look for you!" Creek made a smooth grin in satisfaction, cupping Branch's chin with his right hand as of he was being lovingly.

Branch only made a disgusted look on his face before slapping the others hand out of the way. "Just go sit somewhere and leave me be."

"Now is that how you treat your guests? Shame on you." Creek just kept on going until he chose to shut up and lean against a wall.

" _Snake..._ " Branch mumbled, rubbing his chin and sitting on the sofa.

The room turning to a deep silence.

Hours went by. Creek's annoying Hug-Time bracelet going off every end of each hour.

Branch had fallen asleep on the couch to pass time as Creek was on the floor. Breathing in and out almost every three minutes. Man the Zen Troll must have been so stressed. Maybe just more than stressed. Maybe pissed of. Pissed off at Branch...

Creek sat in the center of the living-room. Staring at Branch mid-meditation with a dark and threatening stare. And that was all he could do. If he wasn't such a collected Troll he would have finished Branch off right then and there.

Though... What was stopping him other then his Zen...

No-one will think it was him..

Possibly....

Creek stood up and grabbed a pillow off from the other end of the sofa, slowly approaching Branch's unconcious form.

_No Witnesses...._

Creek's heart beat began to increase...

_No Survivors....._

Creek raised the pillow, just about ready to make Branch suffocate.

But something else was stopping him. Not only was it his Zen but it was also how stunning Branch looked asleep....

He stared at Branch in little awe before quietly tossing the pillow aside.

Seeing how peaceful Branch was had been new to him. The unhappy Troll looked so relaxed. Not even a sour look was visible onto the male's face.

Creek leaned in on Branch, as if he was searching for anything wrong with this image.

Was this real?

Creek almost jumped when Branch made a mixture of a groan and squeak in his slumber. In fact the noise made Creek's heart beat even faster.

_It was adorable-_

Creek almost gagged, having to step away from Branch.

His mouth only then went dry.

OhGod..

Creek disapointedly facepalmed. "I am not feeling anything for that arrogant paranoia pessimist!" he said to himself in embarassment.

Creek would then sharply inhale and exhale, looking back at Branch and blushing.

_Shit.._

"Oh this is  _Not_ happening." Creek would complain to himself.

With a defeated sigh he would inch back to the sofa and Branch.

Creek would then gently run a finger over the cut in Branch's lip, wondering if he actually did do such a thing to a... A pretty facinating character...

He began to wonder how or why Branch was far different then the other Trolls.

What made Branch so paranoid of the Bergens...?

Creek was so concentrated in thought that he hasn't noticed his hand beginning to trace Branch's other wounds.

 Branch winced in his sleep as Creek's touch would make his bruises and cuts ache with stinging pain. Branch sooner woke up as he felt Creek prob at the huge bruise left on his neck.

In defence, Branch would grab the pillow that he slept on and shoved it into Creek's face before falling back and off the furnature with a loud bang.

Creek would react quick and rush to Branch's aid, "Heart are you ok??!"

Branch groaned, sitting up whilst rubbing the back of his head. "Why ask if I'm ok when you were just about to choke me to death again??"

"No! I wasn't- I wasn't trying to kill you!"

"Yeah. Right. Sure."

"It's the truth! Honest!"

Creek's face grew a shade of light pink.

_Even Branch was still adorable when upset.._

"I'm- Mate I'm sorry..-" Creek said, grabbing Branch by the arms.

Branch only tried to pull away. It hurt- The bruises hurt- Branch would whine under his breath.

Creek took note of Branch's pain and pulled the unhappy Troll close in such a caring way.

"Creek what are you doing-" Branch grew confused and even scared. What if Creek was going to hug him to death?! More choking??! Anything?!?!

The purple Troll was holding Branch close, not caring if Branch's body had hit every bruise on his own body. He wanted to protect Branch now. Even though no-one but himself had harmed Branch.

Branch was unique. And that made him seem so special to Creek after realizing it.

"Uh- Creek?? Let- LEt me go-!!" Branch's voice had cracked a bit as he struggled in Creek's arms.

"Like I said... I am not trying to hurt you-"

"You are hurting me! It hurts when you're squeezing me like this!! And this is rEALLY weird, please let go!"

Creek didn't want to hurt Branch- so he did what he thought had always helped-

He kissed Branch's Boo-Boo's- (( :3 ))

Creek would begin to gently kiss the bruises on Branch's face. In reaction Branch had blushed.

"C-Creek what are y-you doing?!" he gasped once the kisses moved to his neck. Branch began to whimper when Creek then started to kiss the bruises on Branch's arms.

Creek had finally finished his work, "Better..?" he asked, noticing the dark black tint of a colorless blush on the others face.

"I-I... I guess.....? Wait- G-Get off of me!!!" Branch yelped, pushing Creek away.

Once Creek had realized what he'd done his face had blushed far more than Branch's....

 

Oh snap........

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you guys liked this chapter- I literally thought that I would never stop typing it down though.


	3. UuUM

I'm not finishing the story- sssorry? Oh boyhhhhhh

**Author's Note:**

> CLIFFHANGER. I'll post a second chapter later-
> 
> I would have put Chapter two in this page but at the moment I had Writers block at this exact end before typing it down.  
> Lets just hope that Branch doesn't die :')


End file.
